


Unhappenings #WW

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riza wished to have met her.





	Unhappenings #WW

**Author's Note:**

> July 6, 2005.
> 
> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time."

Riza and Al had always had a certain respect for one another - each serving the same basic function but neither willing to admit it. In that, Riza never minded listening to Al.

"I couldn't protect her," he'd said. "I just couldn't. I'm like this but I couldn't."

And Riza, not particularly good at anything emotional, could only listen and nod, wishing she'd had a proper chance to meet the woman that Al was so taken with.

She found herself picking at her dinner, piling peas and carrots like a fortress around a barely hydrated potato.

Yes, a difference between a body and a person - knowing Al, she knew that quite well. Martel would have been just the right sort of woman, of person, wouldn't need care but would occasionally appreciate it, fast, strong...

Riza certainly wouldn't have minded Martel's inhuman parts, either...

She found herself staring at her belly button in the bathtub, unsure of everything for just a minute.

And then she heard the sink dripping, a torturous tapping of old plumbing decaying. Wishing for a moment to have Winry's knowledge and arsenal of wrenches, Riza pulled herself from her bath so that she could call maintenance.


End file.
